The grandson off Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju
by cg037
Summary: Naruto is taken to be trained by his grandfather Madara Uchiha, how will he be as a person when he returns to the village and how will the consul be towards him when he returns. read it to find out./going to rewrite it later on am not that proud of the plot of this one./
1. Chapter 1

The grandson off Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju

**I don't own Naruto**

**Hi my first Naruto fanfiction please forgive me for any spell and/or grammar errors. If you want to know the reason, the reason is very simple I'm very bed at spelling.**

**I'm going to give Sasuke a twin sister I am thinking off giving her the name Rebecca, but you can give me other names to her for now, I will not publish the next Chapter until I have a name for her.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

It had been a week since the kyuubi had attacked the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former hokage had to put on the mantel off the hokage agin, and is currently in a meeting with the consul about a blond baby boy with three whiskers like marks on each cheek that is in the third hokage's arms.

"What shall we do with the boy?" he asked his consul.

The civilian part off the consul screamed. "WE SHOULD KILL THAT THING."

Hiruzen felt anger build up inside off him, but couldn't say a thing, because at that moment the doors flew opened and a man with the sharingan and long black hair stood there. You could fell his KI coming towards them before he said."You will not do something like that to him or the one that will suffer is the whole village. He is my grandson." He started to walk into the rom so that you could see him clearer. "He is the grandson off Madara Uchiha and that accursed Hashirama Senju." Madara could hear gasp from The consul until someone broke it by asking.

"How can that thing be the grandchild off our beloved first hokage and the great Madara but also the biggest traitor off Konohagakure?"

Madara looked over to the civilian. "What did you say about him, he has a name. For now he will be known as Naruto Uzumaki and I will take him with me to train him." Madara walked to Hiruzen to grab his grandson but Hiruzen looked at him.

"Will you bring him back here?"

Madara looked at Hiruzen with a confused look in his eyes. "Yes and no, and why should I not do that?"

"I just wanted to know, and what do you mean by yes and no?" Hiruzen answered/asked with a confused look in his eyes.

Madara took the child and started to walk out. "He will comeback alone since I properly will have died by then. He will come back when he is twelve years old and one month before the children his age take the graduation exam." With dose words he disappeared.

"Will you allow him to enter the academy that late?" One off the elders with bandage over his right eye and his right arm. He also has a x shaped scar on his chin asked.

Hiruzen looked at the elder that had asked the question before answering him. "Yes I will Danzo."

Danzo looked pleased. "Good he will be a force to be reckoned with."

"What, how can you let that thing enter the academy?" The civilian consul asked.

"Just because if he join another village we will gain a foe that will be hard to beat." Said an angry Danzo, to everyones surprise, even Hiruzen is surprised by this.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What did you think about it so far. Review so that I know what you think about the story and please tell me if you find some errors in the text I will try to correct them and update it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The grandson off Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi, sorry for taking so long but I have finally decided on Sasuke's twin sister's name it's going to be Yuzu Uchiha.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

** 12 years later **

Hiruzen is siting in his office doing his paperwork, when suddenly he released that someone should be coming today. "It is the time that Madara said that Naruto should be coming back." Hiruzen said to himself.

** At the gates **

"This is so boring." a man with bandage over his nose and spiky hair said.

"Well Kotetsu, it may be boring but it is an important job." a man that has his right eye covered by his hair said.

"Yea, I know that you are right Izumo, but I just hope that something interesting would happen." Kotetsu told his partner.

"Well it seems that that will soon happen. Look someone is coming towards the village." They both looked at the boy that is coming towards them he has long blond hair and he has a red armor on him. He also has bright blue eyes and six whiskers like marks, three on each side.

"Hey kid, you must state your name and your business here." Izumo told the blond boy.

"Ah, sorry about that. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and for my business here, is that I'm returning home. Well I must be going now, can't keep the hokage waiting on me." Naruto said in his dark and deep voice, as he walked towards the hokage tower. As he walks to the tower, he notice that the people around him are looking at him with hate and fear in there eyes. As he is almost at the tower a ninja gets in his way.

The ninja is looking on him with hate in his eyes but with no fear in them. "So demon you have decided to come back here agin." The ninja said and he stood there waiting for an answer from "the demon", but got no answer. So he decided to take out a kunai. "So you do not want to answer my question." The ninja said while attacking him planing on stabbing him in his chest, but to his surprise Naruto disappeared by turning into a flock off ravens.

"Hey it is not nice to just attack people you know." A dark and deep voice said from behind him. He turned around to see that Naruto is walking away from there.

"How did you do that?" He asked, but couldn't believe what he heard. "What you have never seen a shunshin before." The ninja saw Naruto disappear into the hokage tower. Naruto got up to the top floor, he just continued, even when the secretary telling him. "Stop! You can't just walk in to the hokage office like that." But instead off listening to her he just continued towards the hokage's office. So the secretary decided to grab him, but the boy she was trying to grab turned into a flock off ravens. She never had expected that the blond boy could do that so she went back to her desk, just to portend that nothing had happened, but to her surprise she could see the blond boy in her chair.

"Hey you don't have to look so surprised abut it." The blond said with a warm smile on his face. "I do believe that the hokage is waiting to see me. After all my grandpa said that I would be back around now after our little trip." He continued and all she could do was to nod to him as an answer. With this the blond boy went to the door but instead off opening it like you do normally, he kicked it opened and yelled. "Hey old man I'm back."

The hokage looked up from his paperwork and with a smile he said/asked. "Hey Naruto, welcome home. How are you and what did you learn from your grandfather?"

"Well I'm good and my grandfather taught me many things. They are following: ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and the history off Konohagakure no Sato." He answered his question. He looked at the old man a few minutes before asking. "Well when will I go to the academy today or will it be tomorrow?"

The hokage just looked at Naruto for awhile, looking like he's thinking at the question he had been given. "Well off course you will go there today. You will be in Iruka Umino's class" He said, but saw Naruto leave in a shunshin off ravens.

"Wow, that's one cool shunshin he use. Hope that he will teach me that one later on." An impressed Hiruzen thought.

** at the academy **

In Iruka's class he and his student turned there attention towards the ravens that appeared from nowhere, to Iruka's right side. After that the ravens had disappeared a blond boy, with standards anbu pants, he's also wearing a red armor. His blond hair reach down to half off his back, the young boy looked at his class and then moved to look at his new sensei as he heard Iruka say. "Hi, and who can you be?" Iruka asked a little irritated that he had disturbed the class.

"Eh, haven't that old man told you that you would get a new student." Naruto answered and looked at his sensei before continuing. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then Naruto go and sit down at an empty desk." Naruto looked around to see that there are two empty desks, one next to a Hyūga and the second is next to one other girl. He went to the other girl to sit down next to her. After a moment he asked her. "Hi what's your name?"

The raven haired girl looked at him for awhile before answering. "My name is Yuzu Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you Yuzu-chan. I have one other question for you and so that you know you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Well ask me the question then."

"Do you hate your older brother Itachi?"

She was quiet for a couple off minutes before answering the question. "I wish I could say yes, but I truly believe that he had some reason for doing what he did. So no, I do not hate him like my twin brother Sasuke dose." She answered with no hint off hate in her eyes nor in her voice.

"Well then lets meet at your place then after school." he said with a smile.

She looked at him a little confused at first, but replied with a look off true happiness in here eyes. "O.K."

There conversation was cut short because off Iruka-sensei saying. "Class listen up." But no one seemed to listen to what he said. He grew irritated and turned around. "I SAID LISTEN UP." He screamed with his big head jutsu activated. The class went silence as the student again paid attention towards Iruka. When the school had ended some off the girls went to Naruto to ask. "Hey Naruto want to go out and do something?"

Naruto turned around to reply to them. "No, I already have plans to be with Yuzu-chan."

The girls looked in shook at him before saying. "Why would you want to go out with that freak."

Naruto looked at them, and if they had paid attention they could have seen his eyes go from deep blue to blood red for a second, with anger in his eyes he scream at them. "SHE IS NOT A FREAK, AND IF I HEAR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE SAY THAT ABOUT HER ONE MORE TIME, WHEN I CAN HEAR IT. I'LL WILL MAKE YOU BEG ME TO LET YOU GO TO HELL!"

The girls looked at him with fear in there eyes and nodded, when Naruto saw this he calmed down and said with his usual tone. "Nice to see that you understand me." He looked around for awhile before saying. "Hey Yuzu-chan, are you coming."

Yuzu waved her hand and said "I'll bee right there." It didn't took her to long to get to Naruto. As they walked out off the school Yuzu suddenly stooped in front off Naruto and looked up to him with tears off joy in her eyes before saying. "Thank you so much Naruto-kun for saying that to defend me."

Naruto looked into her deep dark eyes. "Why wouldn't I, you are really cute and if I didn't do that both my parents would properly rise from there graves and hunt me down to beat the living crap out of me for not doing anything when I could have."

She looked at Naruto while blushing before asking. "Do you really think that I'm cute?"

"Yes, I do think that you are cute and also a very beautiful young women. Well lets get to your home now." He said while letting her lead him to her home.

At Yuzu's home

They had reach a red apartment building. "Wow it looks like it is ready to fall down." is what went through Naruto's mind. But that was not the worst thing that come to his mind. His anger rose once more this day as he got to see Yuzu's apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think about this capture let me know what is good or what is bad so that I can update it and make my next capture and story batter.**

**Hi, I'm really sorry to say this but it will properly take awhile to do the next chapter because school is starting. I'm also thinking off making a new Naruto story but can't decide which to do so place help me here, here are my ideas of Naruto stories:**

**Naruto put away his invisible mask:**

**ANBU Naruto:**

**Naruto off Kumo:**


End file.
